


The Kylo Trash Chronicles (Crack Edition)

by RemiRose



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, F/M, so much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the crack-tastic Kylo stories that fill my brain. </p><p>Please enjoy. </p><p>Kylo Ren x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kylo Trash Chronicles (Crack Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't even know where this came from, but it did make me laugh, so I hope you like it, haha. 
> 
> Obviously a bit AU since Reader mentions characters not in the SW Universe. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything that's trademarked. Copyright belongs to Disney.

You knew you should _not_ have had that last glass of liqueur, but it was just _so_ fruity and made you feel so warm and fuzzy. You also knew you should not have left your room to go find General Hux to ask him a question that never seemed to leave your mind. But, what the hell?

Now where was the ginger bastard?

You hummed a little tune to yourself, dragging the fingers of your right hand along the wall as you walked down the hall. Kylo had mentioned to you earlier that he had some business to finish with Hux before the two of you could meet. 

As you rounded a corner, you instantly knew the meeting had not gone well. The Knight and General were tense as they faced off. You cleared your throat to try to dispel the tension so you could ask your very, very important question. 

You walked up to the pair, sloppily smiling at the gloomy Knight before putting a hand on the General's shoulder. Kylo practically growled at the contact you made with the red-headed male. Hux's eyes shot down to your hand before moving to your face. His jaw tensed, obviously not pleased that you had dared to touch him. 

“I... I have an important question for you...” Your voice was barely above a whisper. 

“What is it, (Last Name)?” He snapped.

“Are you the secret love child of Prince Hans and Bill Weasley?”

The noise that came from Kylo's direction was probably the closest thing you'd ever get to hearing him laugh.


End file.
